lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
The LEGO Movie
The LEGO Movie is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the 2014 animated film directed by Phil Lord and Chris Miller. About The LEGO Movie Emmet Brickowski, an ordinary LEGO figurine who always follows the rules, is mistakenly identified as the Special -- an extraordinary being and the key to saving the world. He finds himself drafted into a fellowship of strangers who are on a mission to stop an evil tyrant's plans to conquer the world. Unfortunately for Emmet, he is hopelessly -- and hilariously -- unprepared for such a task, but he'll give it his all nonetheless. The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part It has been 5 years since everything was awesome, and the recurring attacks of DUPLO Aliens have transformed the city of Bricksburg into the post-apocalyptic wasteland now known as "Apocalypseburg". Master Builder Emmet Brickowski is completely unaffected by the change as he still has his positive attitude. One day in the city, an alien visitor named General Mayhem arrives and apprehends Emmet's friends -- Lucy, Batman, Unikitty, Benny, and MetalBeard -- to an alien universe dubbed the "Systar System" where the ruler, Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi, plans a matrimonial ceremony. Emmet must then go on a rescue mission to retrieve his friends, whilst also preventing a coming catalysm dubbed "Armamageddon". Related Characters/Objects * Starter Pack ** Wyldstyle * 71212 Fun Pack ** Emmet *** Emmet's Excavator **** Destroy Dozer **** Destruct-o-Mech * 71213 Fun Pack ** Bad Cop *** Police Car **** Aerial Squad Car **** Missile Striker * 71214 Fun Pack ** Benny *** Benny's Spaceship **** Lasercraft **** The Annihilator * 71231 Fun Pack ** Unikitty *** Cloud Cuckoo Car **** X-Stream Soaker **** Rainbow Cannon Non-Playable Characters * Robo SWAT * Micro Manager * Batman * MetalBeard * Gail the Construction Worker * Frank the Foreman * Lord Business * Mrs. Scratchen-Post * Giant Snail Adventure World * Bricksburg * The Old West * Cloud Cuckoo Land * Middle Zealand * The Depths * The Octan Tower Trivia * Despite Wyldstyle being one of the main protagonists of the story mode, the franchise does not have it's own level. However, a gravity-warped Octan Tower appears in The End is Tri, and Cloud Cuckoo Land appears as a secret location in Prime Time. It shares the lack of a standalone story level with Jurassic World and Legends of Chima. * The Dimensions Crisis takes place after the events in the movie as shown by the lack of the Piece of Resistance on Emmet's back in the shots of the level. ** Even though it is thought to take place after the events of The LEGO Movie, Lord Business works with Lord Vortech, even though he became good at the end of the movie, however it could be possible that Lord Vortech got the past Lord Business or inspired him to turn evil again. This is the most likely, because all of the characters have lines referencing events that happened in the movie. ** Cloud Cuckoo Land still exists as well, although, it might've been rebuilt. * Much of the music that can be heard in this franchise's Adventure World is recycled from The LEGO Movie Videogame. The most notable examples are the music that plays in the Construction Site being the music that originally played in the main menu and the Bricksburg hub area, while the main theme of the world was originally heard in the Cloud Cuckoo Land hub area. The Adventure World version of Cloud Cuckoo Land now plays a looped version of the film's main song, Everything is Awesome, which is also the case for the area's hidden appearance in Prime Time. The Old West's music is also borrowed from the original game's hub area of the same name. ** However, the real version of Everything is Awesome is not in the game, although it is the background music for the Lego Movie character spotlights. * The LEGO Movie, along with Ninjago, Legends of Chima and LEGO City: Undercover are the original LEGO franchises that appear in the game. * Likely due to the events of the film, Vitruvius is the only main character that doesn't have a role in LEGO Dimensions. ** Though, he was mentioned by Emmet and Wyldstyle and has a folder in the games files. ** His staff appears on the gateway to and from the Adventure World. * Unikitty is the only character in this theme who did not appear in Wave 1. * Lord Business is the only main character in this franchise who is not voiced by his original actor, which was Will Ferrell. He is instead voiced by Nolan North, who also voices the Space Core and General Zod. ** Bad Cop is also voiced by archive audio due to Liam Neeson being unavailable to reprise the role during the development of the game. Gallery Middle Zealand to the left in the middle is cloud cuckoo land and to the right is the old west.jpeg|Wyldstyle in The LEGO Movie World Category:Franchises Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Index Category:Starter Pack Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 2 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:LEGO Franchises Category:Film Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Franchises Category:TimeWarner Franchises Category:The LEGO Group Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Animation Franchises Category:Animal Logic Franchises